The Stronghold Chronicles - The Adventure
by ExplodingAaron
Summary: This Fanfiction is based on "The Blackrock Chronicles", a YouTube series by YOGSCAST Rythian. Meet Rhiannon, the mage, and Zach, the mushroom prince! Two very different people who live together and learn to be great friends. Read as the duo fall in love, while dealing with mysteries and fighting science.
1. The Boy From The Sky

_I_

Rhiannon was a mage, and a good one at that. She had brown hair, and glowing, enderman-like purple eyes, and she was seeking revenge.

Rhiannon just exited the cave, with many ores and minerals. She was still holding Dark matter pickaxe in her left hand. She was looking for a nice place to make her home. She was thinking of building a majestic castle. When she was observing the lanscape, near a lake, she saw something, or some_one_, fall from the sky, and land in the lake. Rhiannon couldn't help but smirk, although it was unnoticable, as she wore a purple scarf over her mouth.

After the stranger recovered themselves, they swam out of the lake. It was a man, with fiery red hair and royal blue eyes. After he was somewhat dry, he walked straight up to Rhiannon and exclaimed, "Hey good lookin's, what's cookin'? I'm Zachariah, but you can call me Zach!"

"Excuse me!? How dare you!" Rhiannon shouted.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean it." Zach apologised. "Well, actually, I kinda did..." He trailed off, very confused.

"Well Zach, I am Rhiannon Enderbabe, the great mage. What are you doing here?" Rhiannon asked.

"Actually, I don't know really!" He replied. "I just fell out of the sky, so..."

"Well, if you want, you could live with me for a while." Rhiannon suggested, hesitantly.

"That sounds great!" Zach screamed, jumping for joy. _Someone to talk to! Someone to protect me! Yay!_ Zach thought. "W-wait! Where... do you live?" Zach asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Rhiannon said, trailing of, as in deep thought. "One thing I forgot about – I don't have a house... YET!"

"Oh..." Zach replied. "Well... I, I mean _we,_ can be homeless! Together!" Zach saw the dissapointed look on Rhiannon's face. "OH! I mean, only 'til we build a house, of course" Zach added, trying to cheer up Rhiannon. She noticed this, so she faked a smile. _Now_ Zach thought. _That cheered her up!_


	2. Mister Skellybobs

_II_

"This looks like a good place to start." Rhiannon mumbled to herself.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Zach asked.

"What... Oh, nothing..." She answered, as she started to flatten the land. Zach decided to help her out.

Five stone shovels later, Rhiannon started to build a dirt wall. "What're you doing that for?" Zach queried.

"The sun is setting, we need some protection." She replied.

"From what?" Zach was highly confused.

"The mobs. You know, the zombies, the skeletons, the spiders." At the word 'spiders', Zach shuddered.

"Oh..." Zach said. "Well then, let's get to work!" And with that, Zach helped to build the walls, as quickly as he could. Rhiannon gave him a stown sword, axe, pickaxe and shovel.

When they were finished, they were both quite hungry. Rhiannon took out a porkchop, and asked Zach if he wanted any, butZach replied saying "No thanks Rhiannon, I'm a vegetarian. I'll be fine for now." _Note to self: Zach doesn't eat meat._ Rhiannon thought.

Just as she thought this, a spider had just climbed over the wall, and it's red eyes were fixed on Zach. Zach was completely terrified. He squealed, tried to run from it, and punched it, before hearing Rhiannon shout, "Zach your sword!"

"Oh yeah!" Zach replied, whipping out the sword. He struck the spider three times before it perished, dropping a single peice of string. "I did it! I did it!" Zach declared, waving the string around as if was a trophy. Rhiannon noticed a bite mark on Zach's right arm. "Zach, look at your arm, are you ok? I'll go get you some apples." Rhiannon said, worriedly, as she began to dig through the dirt wall.

Rhisnnon fought through zombies, skeletons and even a few creepers, with her sapphire sword, superjane, before getting apples for Zach. _What have I gotten myself into?..._ Rhiannon thought to herself._ Zach, he means well, but he's so crazy and doesn't know a thing about Minecraft. How did he even get into Minecraftia? I don't know, but I should hurry. Somehow, I don't think he'll do well if he's left alone for a while._

Rhiannon started running to her 'home', hoping that Zach wasn't in too much trouble, if any. When she got back, Zach was in an intense battle with a skeleton. When he finished the skeleton of, Zach shouted, "No, Mister Skellybobs! No!" _Well, at least he can make me laugh!_ Rhiannon thought, smirking under her purple scarf.


	3. Lesson One

_III_

As the sun rose, Zach and Rhiannon started to dig down the dirt walls. "Rhiannon, are you good at magic?" Zach asked wearily.

"Well, I don't want to brag, but yes, I am quite good at magic." Rhiannon answers.

"Would that make you, like a wizard, or a witch?"

"WHAT?" Rhiannon snapped. "I am **not** a witch. **Or** a wizard. I am a **mage**!"

"Oh... sorry..." Zach apologized. "Well, could you teach me to be a** mage**?"

"What? What would **you** want to do with **magic**?"

"Well, I don't know, but wouldn't it be cool? Firstly, I need to know of your good enough to teach and if you'll teach me."

"I am definitely good enough to teach, and yes, I suppose I could teach you."

"Yay!" Zach screamed.

"IF! If..." Rhiannon adds. "You are willing to pay attention."

Zach nodded "I will. I'll pay attention."

_Well,_ Rhiannon thought to herself,_ This will be a big challenge_. "Zach, I will start Lesson one with this" She told him, placing down a strange-looking chest.

"This isn't an ordinary chest." Zach mumbled, looking into the chest. "What, exactly, is this?"

"This, my friend, is a condenser."Rhiannon explained. "It changes things into other things. You see, everything has a value, called _EE_, or _Equivalent Exchange_, some items have a higher EE value than others. For instance," She said, taking out a ruby and a wooden log. "This log has a low EE value, around 4, but this ruby has an EE value of 1,024. So, If I put the log in the top slot, and the ruby in the bottom, I lose the ruby, but I get it's EE value in logs. So, for one ruby, I get 256 logs. Which means, if I put the ruby in the top, I would need 256 logs in the bottom to get one ruby. Understand?"

"I think so. So, if you put a log in the top, and a ruby in the bottom, I get 256 logs? And if I put a ruby in the top, I need 256 logs to make a ruby?" Zach said, nervously.

"Yes! Well done!" _Wow! How did he do that? He must really want this! This may not be as bad as I thought._ "Lesson one complete."

"Zach, I had some house plans, but I want to check them over with you, to make sure that you're ok with them." Rhiannon told him.

"What're you waitin' for?" Zach asked, excitedly.

"Well, I was thinking of building a magnificent castle, with a peak that soars the skies. Something that shows the others that I am **not** to be messed with."

"Feelin' it, feelin' it. Wait, what others?" Zach wondered.

"It's a long story, one I'll tell you when we finish our castle."

"Ok. What'll the castle be built of?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure..." They both sat on the ground for five minutes before Rhiannon saying "Oh yeah! I remember seeing a volcano earlier, not far from here, we could use the Basalt from it!"

"Great idea! Now, The quest for Basalt begins!" Zach said, making the two of them chuckle. _Oh' Zach. Crazy, crazy Zach._ Rhiannon was thinking.


	4. The Quest for Basalt

_**Hi guys! Sorry it's been a while, but I've been busy. I'll try to catch up! Sorry! :P**_

_IV_

"So, Rhiannon, which way is the volcano?" Zach asked.

"Oh, just follow me." She instructed him. It was about noon and the sun was soaring in the sky, blasting the heat onto the duo."How long will we have to walk?" Zach questioned, hoping that he wouldn't have to walk too far.

"Not too far, but it's a fair distance." Rhiannon answered. Zach sighed, taking out an apple._ It'll be worth it, Zach_. He kept telling himself. _The sooner we have the basalt, the sooner we'll have a home_.

"Well then, We'd best keep our energy up." Zach stated, biting into the apple.

"He, Rhiannon, how's 'bout we swim," Zach enquired, pointing to the lake, "it'll help us cool off!" Rhiannon shuddered.

***FLASHBACK***

**I am Rhiannon Enderbabe. I am eight years old. I am in the end, as that is where I was abandoned by my 'parents'. I was raised by the endermen, for one reason, they had a prophecy, a prophecy that a child, a girl, will be left there, she will eventually receive all powers and traits of the endermen, accept the look, and will become the Queen of the end, with the Enderdragon king. That is why they raised me. This is the day that they told me, and the day that I first entered Minecraftia. I was taught to teleport, just like them, and today, I was going to teleport cross-dmensions. I was going with my ender-mother. At first, everything went well, we say the world, said hi to some other endermen, but then, the arch nemesis of all endermen, the zombies, ran up and tried to attack my ender-mother. As always, we teleported away from the attack. I landed on the sand of a beach. My ender-mother, though, teleported into the water. everyone knows that endermen die instantly with the collision of water. It wouldn't have affected me, though, as my said 'ender-powers', if real, wouldn't activate until I was older. was distraught, and I teleported back home, to my ender-father, and told him what happened. I also knew how to speak their language, so I comforted him.**

***END FLASHBACK***

The thought of this sends shivers through Rhiannon's spine, but the sun was killing her, so she joined Zach. Zach was a good swimmer, so it didn't take too long for him to get to the opposite side of the lake. Rhiannon, however, was very cautious, making sure that the water wouldn't affect her. It was a life-threathening risk, but it paid off. She swam slower than Zach, wondering,_ Was the prophecy true? I can't let Zach know my secrets, not yet. I need the company. Plus, no-one really likes the endermen, especially those in Minecraftia. I have a feeling, though, that he has some secrets of his own. _They walked for another twenty minutes, when they reached a 'Blizzard Biome'.

"How is there such a massive change? Look, sun, blizzard, sun, blizzard." Zach asked, jumping from one biome to another.

"Oh right, you aren't used to Minecraft." Rhiannon begins. "Well, instead of just weather changes, there are different biomes in different places. We live in a plains biome. We are in a blizzard biome. There are also forest, desert, jungle biomes and more."

"Oh..." Zach doesn't really understand, but goes along with it anyway. They trudge through the blanket of snow, fighting the blizzard that rained upon them.

"Aha!" Rhiannon shouted over the blizzard. "Here it is! There's the glow of lava!" She pointed to the orange-red glow. They started picking up their pace. When they got there, Zach was excited, but not for the basalt. "Look!" He exclaimed. "It's a baby volcano! I'll name you... Baby Jane!"

"Yeah, whatever." Rhiannon replied to him, not paying attention. She began to dig up some basalt. a ful stack of basalt later, Rhiannon called "C'mon Zach. It's time to head home."

"Already?" Zach was astounded.

"Remember, we have a condenser." Rhiannon pointed out.

"Oh yeah!"

They fought their way through the blizzard, Zach calling "Bye, Baby Jane! See you soon!" Rhiannon giggled, hoping Zach wouldn't notice. _Good old Zach!_ She said to herself


	5. The Story of the Nuclear War

As they made their way back home, Rhiannon was thinking of what the castle would look like, while Zach just wandered around. Zach was thinking of how good he could become at magic. Rhiannon had a vague idea of what the design would be: a majestic castle, with peaks that soar the sky and a large room dedicated to transmutation. _No science, just magic_. _No chance of nuclear explosions, or exploding machinery. Just magic._

"Rhiannon, why **do** you despise science so much?" Zach asked, when their "living quarters" came into view.

"Well, it's a long story, but here goes:

_We were all happy in the old Minecraftia; peaceful, even. I was happy, alone, living in a large castle. I do believe you had some giant mushroom farm, or something like that. I don't know. But anyways, rumor had it that Melanie was thirsty for power, and so we all kept our distance from her. I was in a desert, when randomly, she attacked me. With not only science, but magic, aswell. I was shocked, angry and worried. I told everyone of what had happened, and we all decided to stay out of Melanie's attention span. But of course, nothing ever goes to plan. One person chose to ignore all our cautions - Cassandra. She thought she had the power to take out Melanie. We told her it was a bad idea, but she just waved us away, saying we were making a mountain out of a molehill._

_ She and Melanie had a very heated argument in the desert, which ended in scars and blood, and it was as if war was declared. Melanie and Cassandra fought, and then it got nuclear. Melanie put two nukes on the roof of Cassandra's house! It was mad. It destroyed your 'prized mushroom farm', and a bar, which belonged to Rezz. Cassandra tried to retaliate, shooting lasers at Melanie, only to set fire to **my** castle. As it was done by lasers, there were holes in the walls and everything._" Rhiannon explained. By this time, they had entered the land which they owned, and they had both sat down on the grass, getting comfortable as the story progressed further.

_ "At this point, Cassandra was **very** angry with Melanie. So, when Melanie least expected it, Cassandra flew as fast as she could to Melanie's base, down to her nuclear reactor, and took out all of the coolant cells. Of course, the reactor over-heated. And, as it was the most upgraded nuclear reactor **ever**, a large explosion was bound to happen. However, what did happen was a shock. The reactor exploded, destroying **all of Minecraftia**. It was terrible, and so, we had to create a new world. Only we didn't. The explosion was so powerful that it brought us here, to a new world.  
_

That's why I spawned in an underground hole, and how you splashed down into the water." She finished, letting Zach take in the story; waiting for his questions. "Any questions?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes." Zach replied, after thinking about it for a moment. "First, who's Melanie? Second, who is Cassandra? Third, and Rezz? And I had a prized mushroom farm? And finally, **Nukes!?**" Rhiannon laughed at the drama added at the end. "Well, Melanie is a semi-mad... technomage; you know, someone who uses both magic and science. Cassandra, or Cassie for short, works for a dirt company. Dirt, I know! Rezz is a bartender, and a friend of mine. Number four, yes, you had a mushroom farm, with giant mushrooms. Lastly, yes, nukes. Very expensive and destructive, but an over-heating nuclear reactor is much more damaging."

"So, what exactly is it that makes you hate science?" Zach questions, not understanding the complicated mind of Rhiannon. "The destructiveness. Look at what damage that caused. To everyone. If it was a gun and sword war, I'd have been fine with it, but they involved science and nuclear weapons. Practically everything you can make that involves science is explosive, whereas in magic, the only weapons are the offensive items, which are optional to create." She explains. He nods in reply.

"Well, we should get started now." Rhiannon stood up, before putting some basalt cobblestone into the condenser. Zach got up too, and created a furnace. "We'll need this, wont we?" Zach asked. Rhiannon nodded, genuinely amazed at the fact that Zach knew to make a furnace.

"I just realized how stupid what I'm doing is." Rhiannon sighed. "What?" "Well, I'm making basalt cobble, which means I'll have to smelt it all, whereas, if I smelt one..." Rhiannon smelted a single block, "And put it into the condenser," She placed it in the top left corner of the condenser inventory, "get four out, to make basalt bricks, you can get bricks without doing as much work!" She finished, putting some basalt bricks into the condenser. "Oh... okay..." Zach was confused by the complication of it all.

* * *

_**A/N: Look, I am SO sorry I forgot to update this, but I was busy, and like problems, and S**__**jit like that (Haha I made a pun). I was inspired to get back on track by a reader - wolverrina! Anyways, I was going to build a castle today, but instead, I explained the anti-science in Rhiannon's head to Zach! Meh, at least I updated...(?)... So, if you still read this, and want me to update the story, could you please just review and tell me? It's your choice, but every time I get a review for a story, I smile from ear to ear for about an hour non-stop. Anyways, I'll let you read, or do, something else now. BAIII!**_


	6. Counting

Rhiannon was going to start small, and work her way up. She was going to build a 25-metre squared room for now.

"One... two... three..." She counted aloud. "Four... five.. si-"

"Eight!... Twenty-one!... One hundred and three!..." Zach interrupted, trying not to giggle.

"I-I actually lost count!" Rhiannon laughed. Zach found this absolutely hilarious, and ended up lying on the ground, hitting his fists of of it. Rhiannon found the whole thing quite amazingly amusing.

Once Zach had composed himself, Rhiannon re-counted the blocks which she had placed, and resumed building.

"You know, we could be superheroes. I mean, if we could fly and stuff..." Zach said randomly.

"Erm... we **can** fly, Zach. I'll show you, once we have a place to live..." Rhiannon explained. Zach practically danced with absolute joy at the discovery. He even sung a little song.

It was dark outside by the time Rhiannon had built 2 blocks high. She quickly built a square ring of dirt blocks, floating one metre above the bricks, which fascinated Zack. The flooring was now stone, which was a slight improvement from grass and dirt.

Rhiannon and Zach dug a 3 by 3 hole, one block deep, and began digging downward, forming steps. Rhiannon and Zach's first mineshaft was created.

* * *

**_A/N: I wasn't going to write this, but a certain fan, whom I share a room with, moaned until I wrote this, so I scribbled up this short masterpiece._**

**_Enjoy!_**


End file.
